Glimpse
by Princess Ren
Summary: He was always curious to what was in the other side of the door at the end of the hallway. When he did open it, what he saw was something completely unexpected.


**Glimpse**

**by: Princess Ren**

_Summary: He was always curious to what was in the other side of the door at the end of the hallway. When he did open it, what he saw was something completely unexpected. TYL arc. _

_Disclaimer: KHR is not mine! _

_

* * *

  
_

"Kyo-san! Stop, don't go in there!" the scream resonated over the hallway as Kusakabe ran towards Hibari who was making his way towards a specific door.

_Annoying._

"You're being loud. Stop shouting like a girl," Kusakabe had the gall look exasperated but complied otherwise, his steps outmatching those of Hibari in order to prevent him from going towards the end of the hall.

"Please, Kyo-san. That door is off limits." Thoroughly ignoring the grown man, he reached the door and gripped the handle only to be stopped again.

"Move," Hibari glared towards the vice chairman who had blocked the doorway with his body.

Kusakabe who was already used with his colleague's attitude, shook his head. He knew that the younger version of _Kyo-san _would be asking a LOT questions once he saw what's inside the room. It did not matter that they were sent here in the future to help them defeat the Millefiore, he won't _definitely_ give the answers to the things that were meant to be left alone in this time period. He sighed before answering,

"It is merely a closet for cleaning materials."

Hibari raised an eyebrow disbelievingly and looked at the loyal man who was intent of keeping him away from opening the room. "Heh. Really? Then why are you so fixed that I don't enter it?" he asked in a tone bordering between sarcasm and annoyance.

"W-well the cleaning materials are in a disorganized manner and it took a lot of time before we managed to put all of them inside," he replied, looking at Hibari without blinking. He knew it was a ridiculous answer but he still tried.

"Get out of the way or I won't hesitate to remove you from the door," Kusakabe wince and pointedly ignored the glare that was given to him by the young chairman.

Hibari was now irritated at Kusakabe's behaviour. He knew there was _something_ behind that door, as the former was trying his hardest to prevent him from knowing what was inside. Seeing that things won't go the way he wants, he thought of the only method he knew to detach the man from the door.

Violence.

Kusakabe eyed the young Hibari with an alarmed expression on his face when he saw him extracting his handy tonfas. _Wait! He's not serious is he!? _Suddenly, all thoughts of protecting the secret behind the door flew out of his mind the moment he saw the familiar glint in the other's eyes.

_Shit!_

"P-please Kyo-san. I'm not kidding when I said that-" his voice was lost the moment he felt the edge of the weapon connect to his stomach. Pain exploded over the region and before he could double take from the blow, he felt another on his cheek and back before he was thrown aside.

Having removed the obstacle in front of him, Hibari gained his bearings and returned his tonfas. He knew there was more than a closet of cleaning materials behind the door. _Like I believe him._ He proceeded to open the door without giving a backward glance towards the injured man.

* * *

Whenever he came out of his room to explore, he never fails to notice the door at the end of the hallway. It was the only one who stood out amongst the shoji screened doors at the corridor. There were times when Hibari considered that the room at the end of the hall is being used as a closet for weapons. But there were more than one occasion he saw the vice-chairman going inside only to return after an hour with a grim expression on his face and an instance where the Bronco had entered the place with a bouquet of flowers upon arriving. He had inquired Kusakabe a few times why it is there, but the answer always eluded him. He had observed that the man was rather uneasy whenever he asked. Having enough of it, he decided to seek the answer himself. When he got his chance, he didn't hesitate to open the door and what he saw was completely different from what he thought.

"What.." Hibari trailed off, when his eyes darting around the room in an astonished manner. It was a bright and spacious room, bigger than the _washitsu__(1_) that they normally used for meals and sometimes, guests. To his right, two massive shoji screens were slid open to reveal a splendid zen garden surrounded by different variety of finely trimmed flowery shrubs ranging from hydrangeas, lilacs, hibiscuses, azaleas, and wisterias which were strategically placed around together with the stone slabs and pebbles. There was also a small pathway leading towards a stone lantern near a bamboo water source at the right. While on the left side, there was a small weeping maple tree together with a few miniature pines. However, it was not the garden that held his gaze; it was the human size tank at the left most side of the room, opposite the garden. He was mildly surprised when he realized that he had already stood in front of the container only took a step back when he caught sight of the content.

"A woman?" was the only coherent thought he can muster as he observed the lady submerged within the water in front of him. A pale faced woman with long ash blonde mane tousled around a heart shaped face with finely arched eyebrows that complemented the high cheekbones together with a straight nose and luscious lips. She had a peaceful expression albeit the quirk smile which completed the look of the sleeping female inside the container.

"Her name's Maika," too absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching. If he was a lesser man, he would have blushed like a boy who had been caught stealing but he wasn't and instead opt a glare towards Kusakabe who was rubbing his already bruising cheek.

"I didn't ask for her name," Hibari replied back in a condescending tone.

The older man only sighed and answered in a measured tone, "Well, yes. But aren't you curious Kyo-san?"

"Why is she here?" he asked, studying the other's reaction; effectively ignoring the former's question. He narrowed his eyes when he saw him stiffened.

Kusakabe became uncomfortable as he tried to formulate an answer. _Why are you asking me!? Between the two of us you know better!_ Was the retort he wanted to shout but since he didn't want to add another bruise to his cheek, he merely gave a sigh, "Er-"

Unaware of the dilemma the former is having, Hibari impatiently asked again, "Well? Why is she here? I thought this base is only for me?"

"Hai! This place is created for you seeing that you hate crowding and didn't want to associate much with the other guardians unless necessary." He responded dutifully as if saying some sort of mantra that he was drilled to affirm.

Hibari grunted, "I don't want to repeat myself again vice-chairman. Why is a woman inside the tank? Sleeping?" he said while looking at the individual in front of him. There seems nothing wrong with the woman and it didn't seem to him that she was injured in anyway and was placed inside to recuperate regardless of how odd the method was. If Kusakabe can turn any more rigid, he could have done so. His complexion pale as he looked at the woman inside, his gaze inscrutable.

Hibari turned his head towards the silent man and was somewhat surprised as he took the former's expression. Kusakabe was oddly still as he continued to stare at the figure ahead. He furrowed his brows in annoyance. He hated it when he didn't know what was happening.

"If you don't tell me, I'll force the answer out of you." Hibari had poised to get ready his tonfas as he glared towards the older man. Kusakabe, despite being quiet had thought that the younger will be sensitive enough to get what his silence meant. And he had feverishly hoped that he will be ignored sadly it wasn't the case. He sighed and looked towards Hibari to observe his reaction,

"She's dead Kyo-san, not sleeping." To his credit Hibari didn't hide his disbelief when he stared hard at the woman.

_Dead? If she's dead then why is she wearing those?!_ Was the first thing he considered. As one who values the customs and tradition, he didn't particularly like that she was wearing an expensive red silk coloured kimono embroidered with elaborated designs of butterflies and sakuras that were sewn in golden brown and white threads woven artfully all over the material. It was matched with a simple sandalwood design serving as the obi. It was a beautiful kimono meant for formal gatherings and such, but despite its beauty it was the wrong dress code.

"It should have been white. Who was the idiot who let her wore such kimono?" Kusakabe looked towards Hibari with an appalled expression.

_Aren't you the one who insisted that she dressed as such!? I suggested that she wear white or black but you vehemently refused! _Was what he really wanted to say. But then again, this was the younger _Kyo-san_. He wouldn't know. He heaved a sigh. He was doing it quite constantly nowadays. He felt drain.

"Well, you were the one who wanted to dress her with it. It was out of my decision Kyo-san."

Upon hearing that, Hibari scowled; deliberately annoyed that he had just insulted himself. He knew himself better than anyone. He wouldn't dress anyone, let alone a _dead_ woman with such refine clothing if he didn't deem it important. Narrowing his gaze, he looked towards the older man and asked again,

"Shouldn't she be buried and not displayed for everybody to see?" Kusakabe was on the verged of tearing his hair out of frustration, merely coughed.

_This is one of the reasons why I didn't want you inside here. You are going to ask a lot of questions. But since the cat's out in the bag, there's no helping it._

"I don't know Kyo-san. You didn't give any hint as to why you want her placed here instead of giving a proper burial. Perhaps it's the same reason as to why you let her wear that kimono instead of the traditional white for the dead." He answered truthfully. Silently remembering the time when the older version of Kyo-san had been adamant of dressing Maika with such clothes and refusing for her to be buried. It's as if he was denying the fact that she was dead but merely resting.

"So this place had been specifically created just for her?" he wondered, silently having the same thoughts as the older man.

If the woman in front of him was nothing more than an acquaintance then he knew he wouldn't even bother with things like this. There was more to this than meets the eye. Just who is she?

_Someone important_.

Kusakabe broke his train of thoughts. Frowning over the question, he answered "Actually, it was Maika-san who wanted to create this place. It was a fairy large room. We thought that she was merely adding another room for her convenience. But now that I think of it, it's not the case.." he trailed off lost to his musings.

Hibari frowned from the words and looked towards the _dead_ woman. She look peaceful inside of there. She didn't even look dead to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure myself, but I think she knew things will end up this way. Probably," If Hibari can be any more confused he was now.

"You're not making sense."

"I'm not aren't I? But that's how it is Kyo-san. Maika-san is often cryptic with her words so it was not surprising that you are confused with this. Even I am at times," Kusakabe said with a laugh.

Hibari looked towards her, as if expecting her to wake up any moment. "How did she die?" he shortened the distance between him and the water-filled tank as he observed the environment. Slowly touching the glass, he winced at the cold sensation.

"We specifically don't know how she died. We found her body floating in the Namimori River a few months ago together with the corpse of Yamamoto Takeshi's father as well as the soldiers from the Millefiore. We can only assume that she died fighting the soldiers and protecting the former." Kusakabe watched as Hibari curiously examined the few photo frames neatly placed at the right side table together with a vase of flowers Dino had brought in the other day. He gave a small smile at the sight and waited for the _young Kyo-san_ to digest the words.

"She can fight." he verified, lifting a picture of the lady wearing another elaborated designed kimono of blue, red and gold. The colours stood out among the light petals of the sakuras which served as the backdrop. Peculiar lavender hued eyes stared back at him.

"Well, yes. You see, she was tasked in protecting the family's relation. It was only Yamamoto-san that was left. It was supposedly an easy job for her. She was very skilled so we can't believe when she ended up on that river, dead."

"If she was as skilled as you deem her to be, then why did she die?" Hibari retorted back as he continued to observe the pictures, pictures of which he was included. He was surprised to see himself in these as he didn't like to have his picture taken. What was more startling was that he had appeared like he didn't mind at all.

"That was one of the things we also wanted to know. We decided for an autopsy. You-- Kyo-san refused to accept that she could easily die by merely protecting Yamamoto-san. You suspected foul play. So when the autopsy reports showed up, we found out that she was shot with a special tranquilizer that was meant to paralyze. There had been a struggle, judging by the amount found in her bloodstream, as it was in huge quantities. We also found traces of alcohol in her system making the drug more lethal. Maika-san was shot multiple times before she was taken down by Millefiore. But we don't think that any of the enemy soldiers had survived either considering the number of bodies that we saw, and we were only certain of one thing, the attack happened only a few hours before we arrived at Nami." Kusakabe explained recalling the time when they arrived at the scene.

They just recently came back from Italy conducting research regarding the box weapons when Kyo-san had wanted to pass by the riverbank first thing upon reaching Namimori. It was merely coincidence that they found her there, but Kusakabe had doubts. It was probably because the way Kyo-san had acted that day, restless and agitated beyond reason and somehow knew something bad had happen. He can never forget the malice and rage that he saw in the other's eyes when he saw Maika's body floating in the river bank together with the nameless corpses. He still got chills whenever he thinks about it. After that, Kyoya had been in a bad mood for days before he reverted back to his normal state.

"She was drunk?" he inquired, successfully breaking Kusakabe's musings.

The older man frowned at the implication on Hibari's voice, "That's what believe but knowing Maika-san and the state she was in, it wasn't the case. So we think that the drug was mixed with alcohol content."

"State?" That simple question made Kusakabe awkward. Avoiding the pointed stare, he gave a quick glance towards the glass tank before staring at the floor; silently cursing the younger man for being so sharp.

"Well, you see... She's.. Uh.."

"Hmm?"

"Er... she was.. You see..."

"You're stuttering is annoying me, do you want me to stop it for you?" he threatened as he made his way towards the small shelf at the end of the table to scrutinize the weapon he was eyeing for quite a while.

"She was pregnant!" was the strained reply of the older man. Kusakabe watched Hibari for his reaction and can't help the small grin when he saw the younger pause in mid-step.

That was not what he expected. So upon hearing it, he can't help but be stunned. Pregnant? A pregnant woman in this place? Let alone fight? Giving a quick scan towards the woman, the thought didn't cross his mind. If she's dead-- then the child was also? Suddenly, he can't explain the protective urged that he felt.

"You let a pregnant woman fight?" was the scathing remark as he observed the six- foot long scythe from its place. It was well made he noted; the blade was artfully carved towards perfection, the arc was shorter than the normal scythe but beautiful nonetheless; he can also see the intricate designs on the shaft, a small red ribbon with a bell attached at the base of the handle. It was a magnificent weapon. He didn't know what metal was used to make it but nonetheless he was impressed. Looking at the weapon, he also noted that it was made for feminine use judging by the thin handle. Wanted to test it, he grasp the handle only to be mildly startled at the weight it has.

"That's Maika-san's weapon," Kusakabe confirmed before answering continuing,

"We didn't know until the autopsy. We were gone for 2 months. So I guess she was already a few weeks pregnant before we left. If we knew before hand, Kyo-san would have forbidden her from fighting. But I don't think Maika-san would have listened. She can be very stubborn when she sets her mind on doing something."

Hibari frowned at that, only an idiot would fight in a situation like that despite knowing her circumstance. His musings was interrupted when he heard a laugh. He glared at the new comer, annoyed that he had said his thought aloud.

"Now, now Kyoya. If Maika hears you insulting her person you'll have an angry woman at your hands. She won't appreciate it." Dino said mildly, a grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up." Dino laughed again, unfazed at the threat. He looked towards Kusakabe and noticed the bruising cheek; he raised an eyebrow at the man.

"He forced his way inside," Kusakabe explained as he nodded towards the man's bodyguard who gave a small smirk in return.

"Well Kyoya, got any more questions? I can answer them for you so you don't need to harass Tetsuya for it. Perhaps do you want to know how you two met? I know you're interested, after all I know she's your type." Dino teased which was returned with a baleful glare.

Decidedly to ignore the man's teasing, Hibari picked up the broken water globe from the table wondering why such a piece is there.

"It shattered when Chrome Dokuro suffered from losing the illusions of her organs. Something bad must have happen to Mukuro-san for it to break. Maika-san said once in a passing that it was somehow connected to him just like the trident Dokuro-san is using for her illusions." Kusakabe filled when he saw the curious look the younger gave.

Upon hearing the illusionist's name, Hibari interest rose up. Wanting to know more about the connection between the two he waited for the man to elaborate.

"Now, why are you giving Kyoya those details? Its better if he knew it himself don't you think? It will spoil his interest, after all a puzzle won't be a puzzle if it's already been solved." Trust the Bronco to annoy him. The man knew how to push his buttons well and he didn't appreciate it one bit. He delivered a scowl at him only to be laughed at. If things will only lead to more teasing then he will have to hold back his interest and think about other matters for now.

"What are you doing here anyway Bronco?" he asked, decidedly to change topics to avoid further teasings. He observed the man as took note of the bouquet Romario held towards the single flower at the other's hand.

"We came to give respect to Maika and perhaps can have a little chat with you guys." He nodded to his bodyguard who proceeded to put the freshly brought flowers towards the vase.

"She likes flowers, Kyoya."

"I didn't ask you," was the sullen reply. Dino laughed again. Afraid that things will turn out for the worst, Kusakabe intervene.

"Chat? About what?" he addressed the blond haired man as he took note of the single flower the other had been still holding.

"That's right. You see, when we were buying the flowers, the retailer of the flower shop gave us this. She said that a few months ago, a lady came and told them to give this to us on this specific day. The assistant in the shop said that the woman insisted and had made sure and promised that we will surely be there. They even showed us the marked calendar and my picture." Dino explained to them, a contemplating look in his face. Romario and Kusakabe looked at each other before staring at the woman in front of them both having disturbed thoughts. Hibari on the other hand was lost. It was irritating to say at least that he didn't know what was happening.

"A daisy? What does it have to do with this?" he asked, staring hard at the plain white flower at the man's hand.

"That's what we also want to know. We asked assistant to describe the woman who told her to give this and the description fits Maika perfectly." Romario explained as Dino showed Kusakabe and Hibari the single daisy with its stem wrapped around multiple wires connecting to five very small pairs of plastic handcuff charms dangling around it.

"She also gave us this," pulling something from his pocket, he revealed a note with an elegant writing.

_Mort Vivant._

Kusakabe frowned, looking towards Dino and Romario, "It sure is Maika-san's writing but what does it mean?"

"It's a French word meaning zombie or the undead. How it is connected to the flower, I don't know." Dino said as he observed the flower in his hand again before continuing,

"Whatever it means, I'm sure some connection to the upcoming battle with Byakuran."

"You're right. But how can this help us with the forthcoming battle? We don't have a clue to what it means! She always leave cryptic messages behind." Kusakabe groaned, completely frustrated.

"It would be easier for everybody if she's with us right now. She had been a great asset in the past, what more now? The Vongolia can only deal much damage." Romario commented.

"She would never leave a message if it wasn't important. It might be a way to defeat the enemy," was the faint reply of Hibari unaware of the stares directed to him as he continued to stare at the object in the man's hand. Dino widened his eyes in comprehension,

"Now I knew why she likes you so much!" Hibari scowled at the Bronco and his implication.

"That's right Kyo-san! You're the only one who can understand her best! Do you know what she wants to tell us?" Kusakabe was suddenly enthusiastic at the turn of events. He had been on edge as the choice battle with Byakuran nears. He have complete belief that the Vongolia can defeat the enemy but he can't help but worry still.

Unlike them, Hibari was beginning to get infuriated at the sudden attention. He only had said what was in his mind. He never knew that they would make such a big deal out of it. He didn't know what the message and the flower meant. He only got an idea about it but then again he might be wrong. He was more curious at how the dead woman knew the bronco and his bodyguard will arrive at that place. An ability perhaps?

"No, I don't." Immediately Kusakabe deflated.

"It might have a lot of meaning. Don't waste time over thinking about it. We might know the significance of the message when we fight Byakuran. How did she know you are going to that place anyway?" he addressed the Bronco. He didn't miss the two men exchanging a quick glance at each other and the former nodding to Kusakabe.

"Let's just say she's like a fortune teller. She can guess what will happen." Hibari raised an eyebrow at the juvenile description.

"Do you have to word it childishly? You can merely say she has the ability to know what can happen." Kusakabe coloured at the reprimand and it didn't help when he heard two chuckles from others.

"D-Dino-san! Romario-san!" Dino's chuckles became a full blown laughter.

"Sorry Kusakabe! But Kyoya's right you didn't need to describe her as a fortune teller,"

"It's not funny! It's true! She sometimes say absurd things! This is one of those!"

"Right, right! Anyways, there's more to the message."

"Eh?"

"Look at the bottom most part of the paper, it's in japanese."

_P.S. Obakemono__(2)__ keikaisuru(3)_

"P.S. Beware of the monster?" Kusakabe read aloud. Everybody frowned at that, perplexed at the meaning.

"Monster? Are you sure? Is there any more meaning for it?"

"Well, the most literal was monster, but it can loosely mean ghost on the other hand."

"Beware of the ghost? What's that suppose to mean? Is that some kind of a joke?" Romario asked looking at Hibari for confirmation.

"Ah! I know! Perhaps, it's a warning for Kyoya! It must be lonely at night so you must be careful at the wondering spirits! Especially Maika's! Who knows, maybe she's sleeping with you every night without you knowing!" Dino said, trying to be scary but failing miserably.

"Stop it Dino-san! Your giving me chills!" Kusakabe said, looking discreetly around him and giving a quick glance at Maika.

Hibari, never appreciating the joke, suddenly declared,

"I had enough of this. I'm leaving!" he was already making his way outside, ignoring them.

"Eh!? Already!? Why? We still haven't figured out Maika's message! Where are you going?" Dino asked, suddenly remembering as to why he came in the first place.

"I'm going to train; we've already wasted a lot of time. It's only a few more days before the choice battle."

Paying no attention to the men, he gave a quick glance towards the water filled tube before totally stepping out of the room. Since he got answers to most of his questions there's no need to stay in that room and assume things. He can already guess how important the woman was. Questions like how and why it became so are not important during this time. He will contemplate on those things when this whole mess had been cleaned up. Right now, defeating Byakuran and returning to the past was his outmost priority. Touching his Vongolia box, an idea suddenly formed in his mind. Feeling an odd sense of satisfaction, he made his way towards the training room humming the anthem of Namimori Junior High along the way.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_There! Finished! I can't believe that this one-shot is longer than what I think it will be!_

_Seriously, I can't help it. I thought it will merely be 2000 words!_

_I hope I didn't make Hibari OOC. I tried my best to let him be in character after all. But whenever I read his panels, he seems normal despite his violent tendencies. So this is okay... I guess._

_But anyways, I want to thank you for giving time to read this! It's my first KHR fic after all! And a first after so many years! Forgive me if there are misspellings and wrong grammar. Especially that Japanese phrase, I don't know if it's the correct order, but then again I might me wrong._

(1)_Washitsu_- traditional Japanese room

_(2)__Obakemono_- monster, ghost

_(3)__Keikaisuru_- beware

_Please review! It'll make me happy to hear from you! _


End file.
